dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maps
Maps are an integral part of the gameplay in nearly all of the games in the Dark Parables series. They help a player know where they are in the game's world, as well as how to get where they want to go - and where there are things they need to do in order to move forward in their investigation. There were no maps used in Curse of Briar Rose, so that game is not represented on this page. Maps first appeared in the second game, The Exiled Prince and have been in every Dark Parables game since. The Exiled Prince is the only game to have fully illustrated maps that reflect the actual appearance of the locations, drawn out like a blueprint. These maps name the general areas of the game, but not the specific locations. Due to the detail shown in the maps, the locations of the main game are broken up into four separate maps. The bonus game, The Frozen Lair, has its own map done in the same style as the main game. From Rise of the Snow Queen on, the maps are generally illustrated as simple squares with lines connecting the various routes through the game world. When the player hovers the cursor over one of the squares, it lights up and the name of that specific location is visible on the map. The locations on the map only appear there once the rooms have been visited by the player. Ballad of Rapunzel's bonus game, The Thumbelina Curse, seems to have a nonsensical map. The artwork matches the area, but the names do not. This is likely a goof in the development of the game, but could also be intentionally meant to reflect the odd changes and chaos Mother Gothel's curses seem to have caused in the area surrounding Floralia in the days since the events of the main game. Whatever the reason, the map is labeled "Mist Kingdom" and some of the locations are given truly baffling names - for instance, the location known as "Aqua Springs" in Ballad of Rapunzel is now called "Dining Room" and Rosaria itself (a land so far only seen in this bonus game) is called "Windmill Inside". Beginning with Eipix Entertainment's first Dark Parables chapter, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, travel via the map became available. The player is able to click on any already-visited location and travel there immediately, eliminating the need for portals to shorten the amount of back-and-forth travel. The spin-off game Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat also had this feature, along with a whimsically illustrated map designed to look like a pop-up book. Map Buttons Map button tep.jpg|The Exiled Prince map button rotsq.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen map button trrhs.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters map button tfc.jpg|The Final Cinderella map button jatsk.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom map button bor.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel map button tlmatpt.jpg|The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide qos-mapbutton.jpg|Queen of Sands mapbutton fltdp.jpg|Fabled Legends: The Dark Piper map button cursery.jpg|Cursery: The Crooked Man Game Maps ep-map1.jpg|The Exiled Prince: Forest ep-map2.jpg|The Exiled Prince: Underground ep-map3.jpg|The Exiled Prince: Lakeside ep-map4.jpg|The Exiled Prince: Palace tfl map.jpg|The Frozen Lair Map snowfall kingdom map.jpg|Rise of the Snow Queen: Snowfall Kingdom ogre forest map.jpg|Hansel and Gretel: Ogre Forest vosges valley map.jpg|The Red Riding Hood Sisters: Vosges Valley map tbwcw.jpg|The Boy Who Cried Wolf: Mist Kingdom matese mountains.jpg|The Final Cinderella: Matese Mountains forbidden grove map.jpg|The Final Cinderella: Forbidden Grove map toc.jpg|The Oriental Cinderella: Kingdom in the Orient alblasserwaard.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom: Alblasserwaard skykingdom gpmap.jpg|Jack and the Sky Kingdom: Sky Kingdom mystic forest map.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen: Mystic Forest floralia kingdom map.jpg|Ballad of Rapunzel: Floralia Kingdom bizarro ttc map.jpg|The Thumbelina Curse's Odd Map prasino kingdom map.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Prasino Kingdom kokkino kingdom map.jpg|Trusty John & King Bluebeard: Kokkino Kingdom montafleur-map-qos.jpg|Queen of Sands: Montafleur dark piper hamelin map.jpg|Fabled Legends: Hamelin map fltml.jpg|Fabled Legends: The Midas Lair cursery map.jpg|Cursery: The Crooked Man Map Category:Gameplay